A distributed propulsion system may include one or more turbine engines configured to generate mechanical power by burning fuel. The turbine engines may directly or indirectly drive one or more propulsors to create propulsion (e.g., for a vehicle) and one or more generators to produce electricity. Some “mechanically driven” propulsors may include non-remote fans mounted to co-axial engine shafts of the turbine engines. The non-remote fans may be a part of the turbine engines. Other “electrically driven” propulsors may include remote fans driven by motors that are powered by the generators. In this way, the distributed propulsion system may use a mixture of mechanically driven, co-axial, non-remote propulsors and electrically driven, remote propulsors to create propulsion for the vehicle.